


Scientific Content: One Percent 科学含量百分一

by Bluey_xsmm



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluey_xsmm/pseuds/Bluey_xsmm
Summary: 「呕吐中枢花被性疾患」通称「花吐き病」「花吐症」Explain：Set to spread in Asia, speech spit out the petals of a symptom, if not treated for a long time will face death, unfortunately there is no cure for the symptoms. The cure is to kiss the person you like, and the petals you spit can be contagious.(From translation software)在克什米尔的事情结束，Ethan养好伤后，IMF有一个短暂的假期。而Benji得了花吐症，但他没有告诉Ethan，二人前往香港旅游，互相暗恋着对方的二人，终于将互明心意。





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
每个人都是一颗星球，有着独特的引力，吸引着独一无二的人。光锥重叠，星轨交汇，碰撞出星尘散落宇宙。纵是哪天分开，再也不得相见，有幸你使我稳定，星系不会分崩离析，还有你留下的星尘陪我。

Benji坐在帐篷里，温热的红茶放在左手边的圆木桌上，他在看推特上最近流行起来的“情话”，虽然他直到现在还是单身，但也得允许自己先学习一下，以备未来的不时之需。

其实他有暗恋对象的，现在正躺在隔着两个帐篷的医用帐篷里，差点被晒成肉干的超级特工Ethan Hunt。

克什米尔高原的山谷中总是吹过寒风，连日的晴天也无济于事，反倒是阳光照在大片的洁白雪地上晃的眼疼。Sloan亲自过来看望了Ethan，交代了事情的结局。他们将Lane送还给MI6，当然，是通过中间人，他们所称的“White Widow”，同时MI6也终于还Ilsa自由，除了Ethan受伤以外，一切皆大欢喜。

但事实上Sloan心中并无愧疚，她不认为把Walker派去有什么不对，毕竟国家安全至上，利益至上，就算是被辛迪加策反，最后也妥善解决了不是吗？

Benji和Luther分别倚在门框两边，看着Ilsa和Julia的亲切交流，不禁有一种“世界真奇妙”的感觉出现。

Julia和Ethan正式的开始了朋友关系，Ilsa也告别Ethan，她决定金盆洗手，安心在一个气候宜人的小镇上给自己放个长假，离开之前，她最后亲吻了一下Ethan的额头。

“有人比我更需要你。”

然后颇意味深长的看了眼门口站着的Benji，离开了。

“这次任务有多危险？”没有意识到Ilsa目光的Benji走进帐篷，空气中是不同于外边的温暖感觉，CIA送来了一堆奇怪的东西——加湿器，电油汀，还有一个看起来奇奇怪怪，像是东方的茶具一样的红褐色小碗，旁边附带着一盒圆锥型的灰制品。

“老样子。”Ethan看着Benji，后者正在颇有兴致的拿着一张说明书卡片，阅读注意事项。

Benji点点头，“老样子。”一切都好似了然于心。

是的，他该是知道的。

Benji把一块墨绿色圆锥放在小碗中，用火机点燃，一缕白烟缠绕着升腾而上，香气和空气中的湿气混合，整个帐篷充斥着厚重却又清新的木香。

“这是什么？”Ethan问，“你不会是用特工装备的火机点的火吧？”

“那东西现在也没什么用，这不正好让它物尽其用？”Benji把打火机收起来，伸手在香旁扇了扇，“卡片上写的是后勤部送来的，日本的安神香，说是对你恢复有帮助。”

Ethan躺在病床上，香气笼罩着他，就像帐篷外常年的积雪融化成水，将他的思想涤净到透彻，于是他昏昏沉沉的进入了梦乡。

Benji起身帮Ethan掖好被角，把电油汀的温度调低一点，又回到沙发上，他感觉自己听到天空中飞鸟在盘旋时翅膀的煽动，种子发芽破土而出大地的微弱颤动，他揉了揉太阳穴，感觉细碎的花瓣在大脑中飞舞。

他在Ethan的唇上吻了一下，不由自主的，然后回到沙发上，和Ethan一样睡着了。

而闭上的那双灰蓝色眼睛中，是难以隐藏，此时也不必隐藏的爱意。

他的爱呼之欲出，像酒心巧克力一样，苦涩的是表面，而微醺的甜蜜，则深藏在心中。

 

2.  
再醒来的时候Benji身上多了一条毯子，Ethan正在偏着头在看他。

“你怎么会睡了这么久？”Luther站在一旁，而Benji迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，还没搞清楚发生了什么。

“我睡了多久？”他问。

“两天。”Ethan说。

Luther从口袋里拿出来两张机票，递给Benji，“我得先离开，不过给你们买了下个月的机票，到香港度假休息一下。”

Benji看看Ethan，把手中的机票扇了两下，他刚想说话，就感觉喉咙痒痒的，有东西要出来一样，他咳嗽了两声，说：“你确定Ethan不需要多休息几天？”

“我可以的，Benji，躺在病床上才最难以忍受。”Ethan努力扯出一个笑容，这并不会牵动他肋骨的伤，但他仍然觉得有点痛。大脑像是要被蚕食殆尽，一段一段的记忆似乎是要结成茧，然后破茧而出，消失殆尽。

此时此刻的气氛有些微妙，Luther借口有事离开，空间中的热源除了电油汀外就剩下一直盯着Benji的Ethan和被Ethan盯着却一点感觉都没有、正在搓手哈气的Benji。

“你要喝点水吗？”Benji突然抬头，对上了Ethan的目光，后者没有躲闪，四目相对，反倒是Benji不好意思起来，把目光移向别处，“前几天你死里逃生，快要晒成天然木乃伊了。”

这个笑话一点都不好笑，Ethan心想，其实这不算个笑话，但他还是点点头，看着Benji出门兑温水，却听到几声猛烈的咳嗽。

Benji站在门外，地上零星散落了几片白色的花瓣，黄色的花蕊掉在雪地上，让人难以看清，但白色的花瓣上带着几条血丝，倒是格外的显眼。

不过今天下雪了，几道红色很快被掩埋在地上，Benji给自己倒了杯水漱漱口，又给Ethan兑好温水，小跑着回去。

他没穿外套，从温暖的房间出来让他打了个激灵，他突然冷极了，但他觉得手中的水像Ethan的手一样温暖。他曾经握过Ethan的手，在某次任务中，Ethan受了伤躺在医院的时候，他趁Ethan睡着，偷偷握住了Ethan的手。那时候他就明白自己的感情，但他不敢说出来。

Benji又咳嗽了几声，几朵小白花从他嘴里吐出来掉在雪地上，是小雏菊，然后被雪掩埋。

那是他深藏在心底的爱。

3.  
Ethan恢复的很快，半个月过去，除了不能做剧烈运动以外，其他的都好的差不多，反倒是Benji，最近显得病怏怏的。

Benji每天戴着口罩，穿着冲锋衣，而且冲锋衣的领子一直保持着竖起来的状态，他不是太想说话。谁能想到，曾经聊起天来滔滔不绝的Benji，也会有不想说话的一天。

“喝点水吗？”Ethan坐在Benji的床边，手中握着一杯温水。半个月前，坐在这里的还是Benji，躺在床上的那个才是Ethan。二人的角色像是对调了一样，Ethan主动担起了照顾Benji的责任，尽管他自己也是个伤员。

Benji摇摇头，没有说话，哪怕是简单的一个音节也不愿意发出来。而他这种奇怪的行为是从一周前开始的，Ethan察觉到了他的反常，却不明白是为什么。

“你可以帮我把之前的薰香插上吗？”Benji小声的问。

Ethan点燃薰香，放在Benji的床边，过了大半个月，没有了加湿器的作用，而是外边的雪让空气变得潮湿，浓厚的木香这次裹住了Benji，不过他没有睡着，也并未昏昏沉沉，他比往日都要精神，毕竟Ethan就在他的身边，而且正在照顾他。

两朵小雏菊被藏在被窝里，是Benji趁Ethan点燃薰香的时候藏起来的，他每一次说话都会吐出来这些白色小花，而这种病在网上能够查到的，只有一句“病发时毫无征兆”。

没有名字，没有症状，没有治疗方法，只有一句恶作剧般的“病发时毫无征兆”。或许真的是恶作剧吧，现在的百科词条谁都能改，只要付那么一点点的费用，就可以不论真假，随心所欲的修改。

 

Benji觉得精神多了，喉咙里也没有痒痒的感觉，花朵像时光倒流重新变成种子一样，深深埋藏在他体内，大概是随时都会破土而出，但至少现在不会。

按照合理的推测，Benji认为万恶之源就是已经燃烧了一半的薰香，能够沁人心脾的诡谲香气充斥整个空间，Ethan仍在看着他，神情严肃。

“为什么不告诉我你受伤了？”Benji听着他现在最不想听到的几个单词逐一的出现，他本来准备好了一大段“获奖感言”的，只是现在这个状况，让他不敢说话。

Ethan看着Benji，在等待一个答案，而后者只小心翼翼的说了一句：“只是小伤，不必担心。”

并没有预料中的花朵从口中吐出，Benji真实的感受到在他的嘴唇和口罩之间，只有他呼出的气息。

同样在他预料之外的，是Ethan的反应。

“你差点死在那里！”Ethan突然起身，有些暴力的扯开Benji冲锋衣的拉链，一圈暗红色的勒痕印在Benji的脖颈上，勒痕的边缘因为摩擦也有些发红，Ethan伸手轻轻的触碰，Benji本能的疼痛反应让他倒吸一口冷气。

“我现在不是没事？”Benji摘下口罩，露出一个笑容，他的声音微微的颤抖，他很害怕突然间又有花朵从口中吐出，但他不得不说话，“在你身边久了，幸运之神也顺便眷顾了我。”

Ethan对这个回答很不满意，他看着Benji的笑容，十分容易的就看透了表象下的苦痛和辛酸。Benji脖颈上的勒痕还有些肿，如果没有长时间的被勒着，怎么会十几天还消不下去。

突然之间，Ethan很想再次伸出手，去揉乱Benji细碎柔软的金色头发，看一看这层温柔的外壳下是怎样的一颗坚韧的心。

“Benji，你是我的幸运之神。”

薰香燃尽，一层还带着香味的薄灰铺在小碗上，Benji看着那些香灰，心上仿佛笼罩一层云雾，让他不知道该怎么回答。

他想，Ethan才是他的幸运之神。


	2. Chapter 2

4.  
当两个人同在光锥之内，是命中注定，命运使然；当两个人分立在星轨两端，隔着最长的直径，隔着无数相似的行星，依旧能够在不停自转和公转中彼此相遇，是爱河波澜，引力不断。

在同Julia告别之后，Ethan和Benji被IMF派来的车接走，他们将要被送去机场，开启一段颇有强制意味的休假。

世界上没有人会不喜欢放假，尤其是在高强度工作之后，一次美妙的旅行能够使人身心轻松。但Benji一点都不喜欢这次的休假，尽管往日说到放假时他是最积极的那个，可这次不太一样。

Benji尝试过在Google上搜索他的症状，也尝试过搜索薰香，但有些东西偏偏就是越需要的时候越没用，互联网如此便捷，却无法给他想要的答案。

不过幸好薰香还剩下一小半，应付过这个假期还是足够的，Benji已经能够确定薰香和他的症状脱不了干系，只要有薰香，他的病就不会发作，而且能让他精神不少。

所以精神很好的Benji坐在车里睡着了，他的头从正着慢慢的歪向了Ethan，靠着光滑真皮车座的身体也向Ethan倒去，他晃晃悠悠的，脸上挂着浅浅的微笑，对美梦之外的现实世界发生的事情浑然不觉——他正躺在Ethan怀中睡觉。

司机从后视镜中看到了后排的一幕，作为IMF的一员，他认为回去之后很有必要传播一下今天的事情，顺便可以将故事稍微润色一下，说不定能换来两天的下午茶。

没有人会不想听Ethan的八卦，虽然他们在IMF，肩负着重要的使命，不应该有时间去关注这些事情，但这可是Ethan！IMF有谁会不喜欢他，不想知道他的事情呢。

而即将成为IMF全体茶余饭后的故事主角的Ethan本人，刚刚十分努力的从包里抽出来一件外套，给Benji盖上。

又有一天的下午茶了，司机想。

似乎是感受到司机的目光，Ethan在到机场之前再也没说过话或者做什么事情，其中一部分的原因或许是Benji躺在他的腿上，让他的腿有点麻，连带着浑身上下都麻了。

Benji睡得很熟，下车的时候是被Ethan给叫醒的。对于刚刚是从Ethan腿上起来这件事情，Benji认为自己十分淡定，没有表现出过多的紧张与害羞，直到在Ethan等他出来后关上车门，他从车窗中看到自己耳廓因为害羞而出现的红色后，才不好意思的拿着东西先进入了机场大厅。

Ethan认为Benji的反应可爱极了，他把刚刚司机给他的现金和手机放在上衣里面的口袋中，跟在Benji之后进到了机场大厅。

大厅里的温度不同于外边的寒冷，中央空调不断的在散发温暖，现在正是旅游旺季，每个值机窗口前都排着长队。Luther十分慷慨的为二人买了头等舱，登机牌直邮到医疗区，为现在不知道要干什么的二人省下很多时间。

Ethan跟在Benji的身后，背着两个背包四处张望，最后目光落在Benji身上。

“饿吗？”

“嗯，什么？”

“你饿吗？”

Benji不敢回头，他不能确定现在自己耳朵的颜色有没有恢复正常，不过心跳似乎没有刚才那么快了，所以Benji放慢脚步，等Ethan走上前和他并肩。

“过了安检，去吃点东西？”Ethan把Benji的登机牌和证件递过去，手指不小心碰到了Benji的手，后者像触电一样迅速的收回了手，并且对他刚才的问题做了回答。

Benji点了点头，然后和Ethan一起站在等待安检的队伍中。队伍前进的很快，时间也一同流逝，Benji先进到安检区，那枚打火机还在他的上衣口袋里没拿出来，不过幸好打火机经受住了扫描仪的考验，在Benji穿上衣服的那一刻又能回到Benji的身边。

薰香被Benji放在背包里，Ethan在他后面一个，两个背包被放上传送带，经过扫描仪时“嘀嘀——”的声音响了起来。

前面的一个背包被打开，是Benji的，背包里除了一台电脑和薰香外，还有一个杯子。

“哦天！我忘记我还泡了茶。”Benji走过来，把背包里的薰香偷偷塞到两件衣服之间，“这是Ilsa前几天寄到的红茶，我本来准备在路上喝的……谁知道会睡着呢。”说到睡着，Benji偷偷看了Ethan一眼，发现对方的目光也落在了自己的身上。

Ethan挑挑眉毛，对Benji的话不置可否。其实他对英国人喝茶的习惯并未深入了解，让他感兴趣的是Benji和Ilsa的感情什么时候变得这么好了。

和红茶依依不舍的告别，Benji拿着只残留着茶香的杯子，准备寻找水源再泡一个茶包让自己“重燃生机”。

机场工作人员发现自己插不上话，看着两个男人一起离开，其中的两位女性工作人员双眼放光。

Benji其实十分果断的让他们把红茶倒了，然后开始与Ethan讲话，讲的内容无非是一些日常的琐事，应该是Benji突然想起来的，他们一路走到登机口，Ethan被逗笑了好几次。

“Ethan，看，那儿，那两个人。”

Ethan顺着Benji的目光看去，登机口斜对面有家咖啡店，落地玻璃的里面坐着两个人，一个正吃着司康饼，另一个则双手握着马克杯在说些什么。

“遇到同行了。”Ethan笑道。

咖啡店里的两个人显然没有意识到外面的目光，仍然是一个在说一个在听，全世界的特工是不是都赶着这几天放假，是犯罪分子都回家睡觉了吗？

Benji先一步进到咖啡店里，他让服务员给他装了杯热水，又点了两个芝士火腿包和两份茶，他知道Ethan对这种只有英国人才明白其中乐趣的事情并不感兴趣，所以他可以在这种时候享受一下“只有爱侣才有权利决定你吃什么”的感觉。

Ethan直接去占位置了。他在那两个人旁边的位置坐下，对正在说话的卷发男人招了招手。

“美国特工？”卷发男人放下手中的马克杯，语气带着点疑问。坐在他对面的男人优雅的吃完最后一口司康饼，转过头看着Ethan，“好久不见。”

“好久不见。”

Benji这时候正好端着餐盘过来，看着两个异国特工互相问候，忍不住挑了挑眉，“007？Ethan，别告诉我你们认识？你们的语气听起来是认识的，所以你们之间是不是有什么故事？出任务的时候遇到还是为了同一个目标竞争？看你们的表情我猜是前一个。”他把餐盘放在桌子上，显然隔壁坐着的卷发男人和他有一样的困惑，他们的表情大同小异，脸上好像写满了问号。

“嗨，Q，好久不见。”

“好久不见。”

Ethan和Bond显然对Benji和Q的对话没有过多的惊讶与疑问，Benji落座后，Ethan和Bond交换了个眼神，然后Ethan说，“特工年会，一个退休特工办的小型聚会活动。”

“没错，退休特工Harry，你们知道是哪个。”Bond补充，顺手拿起了Q的杯子喝了口茶。

与此同时，Benji和Q也立即交换了眼神，他们俩参加的军需官年会，正是当年因为后辈踩中地雷，自己奋不顾身的交换，全世界都以为他死了的退休军需官Merlin举办的。毫无疑问的，Benji和Q明白了Ethan和Bond认识的原因。

虽然叫xx年会，但其本质上是个恋爱咨询会，面对感情问题的特工/军需官，可以入会获得帮助，已经有情人终成眷属的特工/军需官则需要帮助还在爱情中迷茫的其他人提供帮助。

还没继续聊下去，Bond和Q的登机广播就响了起来，Q给Benji留了张字条，上面是他的暂时联系方式，这让Benji意识到，他现在身上好像连一部手机都没有。

“Benji，茶一会儿就凉了。”Ethan看着走远的Bond，心想着这个人怎么这么快就把人搞到手了，恨恨地咬了一口芝士火腿包。

Benji心情和Ethan差不了太多，但是美食当前，以吃为重。

二人吃完又打包了两块和Bond同口味的司康饼，从克什米尔飞到香港还是有一段时间，登机后的Benji搬出电脑，假装自己要打一局游戏，其实他另有目的。

离起飞还有差不多十分钟，Benji给Q写了封电邮，里面是关于他吐花症状的描述，还有一枚香块，在他和Q告别的时候被他偷偷塞到Q的口袋里，拜托Q帮他查一下薰香的来源，顺便分析一下薰香的成分。

Q的回信很快就到，里面写着“我很乐意帮助大学室友解决感情问题，不过现在是在我度假期间，报酬双倍。”

“成交。”Benji给Q回了电邮，飞机也在这时准备起飞，Ethan坐在Benji旁边，手中拿着一本椅背后放着的杂志，里面除了有几篇介绍风土人情的旅游杂记外，大多还是广告页和无聊的故事，是富人的金钱堆积和闲人的无病呻吟。

Benji收拾好东西，Ethan也刚好看完了杂志，飞机上的冷气有些冷，Benji把塞在一旁的外套盖在身上，看着飞机从跑道上逐渐升起，他打了个喷嚏。

一只手握住了Benji的手。

“你的手怎么这么冰？”Ethan握住Benji的手，感受到一阵冰凉，“你的病还没完全好，别又受凉了。”他把自己的外套也裹在Benji身上，又把Benji的热茶塞到Benji怀里。

Ethan常年的外勤工作化作一层薄薄的茧落在他的手上，但这并不影响Benji感受他手掌的温暖，反而Benji怕这种温暖太过猛烈，让他的鲜花再次盛开。Benji不想把手抽走，所以他闭上眼睛假装睡觉，而飞机逐渐飞行平稳的时候，Benji再一次睡着了。

头等舱里的其他人也几乎都睡了，Ethan侧过身在Benji额头上落下一吻，灰绿色的瞳孔好似碧波泛起波澜，他打开手机，编辑了一条信息发送出去。

Ethan偏头看着Benji，帮他拉下了遮光板，他小声说：“我就在你的身边，无论什么事情我都会陪着你。”

我只愿陪你一人，历尽这世间的寒暑晨昏。

而单纯的会吐小白花的小鹿Benji，再一次因为睡觉错过了他暗恋已久的Ethan的真情流露。


	3. Chapter 3

5.  
飞机快降落的时候Benji才醒过来，空乘人员刚刚发放了乘机礼物，Ethan帮他也拿了一个。礼物用牛皮纸装着，上面有一块用塑料薄膜覆盖着，能看到里面的东西，里面是一个钥匙扣，还有一颗糖。Benji拆开包装，从里面拿出半个心形的钥匙扣，看了眼Ethan。

“寻找有缘人？”他问。

钥匙扣上有着一个称得上是诡异的缺口，明显是有另一半同样缺口诡异的半个爱心能够与之契合。在Benji询问的眼光下，Ethan笑着拿出了他的那一半，和Benji的拼在了一起。

“看来我是你的有缘人？”

“不，”Benji心想，“你是我的梦中情人。”但也只是心中想想，Benji笑着把爱心拆开，拿回自己的一半，“你一直都是我的有缘人，Ethan，有你这样的朋友我觉得很幸运。”面对测谎仪都能够完美避过的Benji面对Ethan还是有些紧张，口是心非从来都不是他擅长的。

Ethan的眼神黯淡许多，他也拿回他的那半颗心，面对Benji的回答，不置可否的笑了笑。看得见的心可以收回，付出的感情这种虚无缥缈的东西，又怎么拿的回？

飞机平稳的落在跑道上滑行，Benji透过窗户看着跑道边上的小灯闪烁，像是天上的星星按着顺序一颗一颗的跳下来，为夜里的人照亮回家的路。

他们不回家，没有国籍的特工怎么会有家？执行任务为国牺牲，然后被悄无声息的抹去一切资料；或是金盆洗手四处漂泊，寻找一个安身立命之所。要是幸运的话，能与爱人同生共死，也亦无所求。

Benji和Ethan下了飞机，机场中开着十足的冷气，但还是让两个人觉得热。克什米尔和香港两地的温度相差太多，二人都脱下了外套拿在手里，Benji还穿着件毛衣，Ethan也穿着帽衫。

不过幸好机场应有尽有，二人买了印着“I LOVE HK”的文化衫暂时应急，又到卫生间换下保暖的棉裤，才如释重负的走出机场。

香港夜晚的空气带着些魅惑的意味，各色的霓虹招牌点亮，燥热的空气被裹挟着盛夏潮湿的微风吹散，机场外虽然大多还是车流，但机场轮播的宣传短片已经能让人感受到些香港的魅力。一块写着二人名字的泡沫板早就被高高举着，刚步出机场大门，Ethan和Benji就看到一个女生举着块写有他们名字的板子在左顾右盼。

“Luther找的是民宿吗？”Benji对香港之行一无所知，在他照顾Ethan的期间所有人好像都人间蒸发了一样，反而在他病倒，换成Ethan照顾他时，Luther接连几日和Ethan联系，交代休假的事情。

“是，他说房东是个很可爱的小姑娘，会英语会做饭，现在在她放假期间，顺便还能带我们去旅游。”Ethan朝着女生招招手，对方的目光关注过来。

女生小跑两步到二人面前，手中的板子不知道什么时候换成了一袋零食。薯片、汽水、棉花糖……整个袋子被塞在Ethan怀里，完全没有“来者是客”的想法。

Benji看着Ethan脸上流露出的难以描述的表情，刚准备伸手拍拍Ethan的肩膀以示安慰，一个扁长的礼物盒就被女生塞到了他的手里。

事实证明，永远不要幸灾乐祸，一点都不行。

三个人坐上满是涂鸦的暗红色小轿车，在停车场的拥堵中缓缓前行。他们趁着排队出停车场的时间进行了短暂的信息交互，房东姑娘叫做Jessie，为了她上大学，她的家人在香港为她购置了一套洋房，让她放假有个地方住。不过大学天天住校，索性就改成了民宿挂在网上，还能赚一笔外快。现在正是大学毕业的时候，许多东西都得往回搬，也趁着没找工作之前搞最后一次的民宿。

Benji从Ethan怀里抱着的零食里挑出一包玉米片，一边听着Jessie说话一边吃着，时不时的还搭上几句话，反倒是IMF的万人迷Ethan Hunt一言不发，存在感实在是太低了。

出了停车场之后的路就好走多了，不同于都市的车水马龙，机场外更多是乡村的宁静，天上星空璀璨，风在摇下来一半的车窗外呼啸而过，一股脑全都挤进了车里，汽车在路上疾驰，引擎发出悦耳的轰鸣——只是与现在的环境不搭罢了。

“And as at dawn across the level mead  
On wings Impetuous some wind will come.”

Jessie在Benji把玉米片递到Ethan嘴边时突然冒出一句，她从后视镜看去，看到Ethan看了一眼Benji后十分愉悦的咬走了玉米片。恋爱的酸臭，Jessie想，回去就得洗车。

不过想归想，能遇到这么美好的一对情侣Jessie觉得自己很幸运，她十分真诚的对着后座上两个人，一个在吃玉米片而另一个在喝汽水，她对他们说：“你们真幸福，先生们。”

所幸喝汽水的是Ethan，听到Jessie的话之后没有一口喷出来。反倒是正嚼东西的Benji，差点一口咬住舌头，他刚想解释他和Ethan的关系，Jessie一个猛刹车，让他撞到了Ethan的怀里。

“突然就变红灯了。”Jessie朝着后视镜吐了下舌头，心里为自己点起无数个赞。当然是故意的，怎么看后座上的两个人都互相喜欢，一会儿偷瞟一眼的，从后视镜里看的可是清清楚楚，Jessie心想，又不是十几岁的小青年，怎么谈个恋爱这么矜持，不，这么害羞。

“ And I to nurse the barren memory  
Of unkissed kisses, and songs never sung.”

Ethan接着Jessie的诗继续下去，他的一只胳膊正虚晃的护着Benji，防止Benji再一次因为Jessie的“没注意”而撞上什么地方。或许是前面车子的车灯太亮，又或许是天上繁星坠落在他眼中，他说：“不会有那一天的，过多的沉默不过是激昂的铺垫，爱意恒久终将被发现。”

Benji听着二人的对话总觉得哪里怪怪的，不过他无暇顾及。Benji用车上的杂志挡着脸假装睡觉，他也不想用这么俗气的招数，可是除了装睡觉真的不知道能用什么来掩饰内心的激动了。

但白天睡觉睡得太久了，Benji无论怎样的撇净思绪都无法入睡，他透过书脊下的缝隙偷偷看着Ethan，犹如森林中的小鹿看着远方的城堡，充满着对王子的好奇与羞涩。他喜欢Ethan深邃的蓝色眼睛，喜欢Ethan对他永远的温柔神情，没什么比这更好的了。

夜色愈发深重，进到市区也没多少车在路上行驶，一天的奔波让大病初愈的Ethan觉得有些疲惫，他在快到目的地之前睡着了，睡熟了。

Benji装作自己刚刚醒来，他向Ethan身边靠了靠，看着Ethan的睡颜。睫毛舒展，呼吸均匀，胸口起伏的规律像是与Benji的心跳相同，很慢，很平静，就像是这样一直看着，一直看下去都可以。Ethan放下防备，在Benji身边安心的睡着。

汽车在一段减震带上颠簸，Benji不小心吸了口凉气，不可遏制的咳嗽起来。

“什么味道？”Jessie递给Benji一瓶水，从后视镜看去，一朵白花正摊在Benji的手心中，“小雏菊？”

“是的……咳咳……”Benji点头承认，喝了口水之后选择沉默。他用手遮住嘴，又吐了一朵小白花在手中。

“Benji？你还好吧？你是不是在吐花？”Jessie把车开进车库，车内充满着花朵的清新，微弱却清晰。

Benji摇摇头，他不能向一个陌生人说自己的症状，也没有这个必要，所以他选择否定。

“花吐症……？你是得了花吐症吗？”Jessie说，“就是突然有一天开始你说话的时候就会吐出花朵，而原因是因为你喜欢某个人。”

Benji对Jessie了解他的症状感到不解，这种就连网络上都鲜少有资料的病症，一个年纪轻轻的小女生怎么会知道。

但他还是点了点头。

“所以你喜欢Ethan对吗？”趁着Ethan没醒，Jessie小声地说，“小雏菊代表着暗恋，而你的眼神已经出卖了你暗恋的对象。”

Benji没有回答Jessie的问题，他只是看着Ethan，仿佛此时他宁静的眼眸，即便亲见浩大至极的幸福欢欣，也能不包含半点羡嫉①，因为他所求的，就在眼前，就在身边。

停好车后Benji叫醒了Ethan，他们跟着Jessie到了的房间，一个很大的、放着一张双人床的房间，上面正有一猫一狗在……打架？

远在美国的Luther突然打了个寒颤，一股没由来的寒意在侵蚀他的身体，以及莫名其妙的恐惧感在滋生。其实他只是害怕Benji或者Ethan对他的安排不满意，然后他的工作量就会莫名其妙的增加。

他是故意选了这样一个房间——一张床，一猫一狗，房间中的摆件处处都是恋爱的气息。说真的，同一个小组两个组员互相暗恋到全组都能看出来，还这样维持了十几年，这层窗户纸不戳破，大家之后工作还得继续多操一份心。

Luther为自己深明大义而欣慰，表示完全不是因为房间便宜，福利好，并且屋主推特上晒出的宠物很可爱等原因选择了这里。

一切都是为了爱，真爱至上。

Jessie把一猫一狗抱出房间，利索的换了一套床上用品，把钥匙和一本小册子放在柜子上就溜之大吉。还不忘拉上一直忍着咳嗽的Benji。

Ethan站在放门口一脸懵，他想：谁能告诉我什么时候Benji和Jessie的关系这么好了？

Benji被拉去科普花吐症的知识，顺便点起薰香抑制喉咙中蠢蠢欲动的小白花们。

“所以，我需要一个我所爱并爱我之人主动的吻？不然过不了多久，花朵开始枯萎的时候，我就会越来越虚弱然后死去？”Benji问。

Jessie点点头，她说：“我觉得Ethan他会愿意帮助你的。”

可是Ethan并不爱我，Benji想，我和他长久以来的默契并非来自心意相通。

————————————————

①：出自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》


	4. Chapter 4

6.  
Benji回到房间的时候Ethan已经洗完澡了，沐浴露的甜腻香气充斥在整个房间，Ethan像浓郁的焦糖浇在松软的华夫饼大床上，似乎是等待着Benji喝茶时顺便把他吃掉。而手还放在门把上的Benji看到面前的一幕，脸不自觉的红了起来，他想离开但Ethan已经发现了他。

Ethan半裸着上半身躺在床上，手里拿着电视遥控器在无聊的换台，Benji站在门口红着脸手足无措的样子显然比听不懂在说什么的电视节目更有吸引力，“Benji，”他叫出Benji的名字，正一只脚往后退的Benji突然停下动作看着他，“这么晚了，不睡觉吗？”Ethan掀开被子的一角，就差伸手拍拍床垫做出邀请。

“我先去冲个澡。”Benji进到房间从包里随便抓出来件衣服的动作一气呵成，然后冲进了卫生间，冲个热水澡或许能让他清醒，或者更加脸红。

浴室花洒热水喷洒而下的同时，Ethan倒了杯热水，床头柜上的手机震了两下，一条来自远方朋友的短信。

是Bond发来的，其中除了代表互助协会发来的诚挚问候和关怀以外，附带着一份数据，详细显示了Benji塞给Q的薰香的成分，显而易见，一切都很正常。

Benji处在休眠状态的消息灯闪了起来，Ethan对内容并不好奇，毕竟他知道的比Benji还要早。Ethan的手机接连着又收到两条短信。

「希望你能把握机会。 ——James Bond」

「Benji早就该向你表白了。另外，Benji刚刚用一个陌生帐号发给我他的症状和详细治疗方法，我让Bond白天传给你。最后，感谢你们的六份报酬：D ——Q」

把手机放回床头柜，在听到浴室推拉门响起的时候关上电视，Ethan盖好被子装作已经睡着，Benji刚好从卫生间出来。

Benji先探了探头，外面太安静了，进去前Ethan还在看电视的。然后Benji小心翼翼的走到床边，蹲在Ethan面前看他有没有睡着。一直以来Benji都偏好观察Ethan，无论是交谈中的、运动中的、执行任务中的还是现在这样睡梦中的，仿佛在他观察时的Ethan就是他的所有物，是珍宝，是黄金的苹果，是人鱼的泪珠，让他不知道怎么收藏才好。

Benji起身去拿电脑的时候Ethan悄悄的睁开了眼，他看到Benji穿着件蓝色条纹浴袍，应该是去年过年他送给Benji的那套。至于为什么送浴袍……突发奇想罢了。

感受到床的另一边被压下去，Benji脱衣服盖被子发出悉悉索索的声音，“啪”的清脆一声，天花板上日月亲吻的吊灯灭了，房间里暗了下去。Benji朝着Ethan的方向睡去，Ethan宽阔的肩膀他见过很多次，却从未有哪一次像现在这样让他渴望去拥抱，不过困意击散了他的想法，沉睡入梦或许能够更容易去实现拥抱。

月亮被云遮住，窗帘遮住窗户，被子可没有遮住Benji。趁着Benji睡熟，Ethan转过身将Benji的手搭在自己的身上，往Benji那边靠了靠，伸手搂住Benji安心的睡去。

第二天一早Benji是被碗碟破碎的声音给吵醒的。Jessie准备早餐时不小心把餐台上的碗碟撞倒在地上，噼里啪啦像过年放炮一样热闹，罪魁祸首立刻跑出去买新的碗碟，不过这些都不重要——Benji努力不让自己的脸变成红苹果，心里念叨着“谁能告诉我我为什么抱着Ethan？”。

Benji醒来时最先映入眼帘的是灰绿色的眼眸和长睫毛，他感受到喷薄的气息，听到来自灰绿色眼眸的主人Ethan的早晨问候。

可惜的是现在不过早上六点多，本来以为能够睡到八九点的Benji想再睡一个回笼觉，他听到Ethan的“早上好”时真的被吓到了，Ethan睡眼朦胧时的温柔微笑就像掺了蜂蜜的烈酒，让他在甜蜜中醉生梦死。Benji收回手，转身背对着Ethan开始了对自己无意识的亲近并且做出亲密举动的检讨，他听到电视被打开的声音。

Ethan换到国际频道，台标旁的天气预警显得不太妙。

天文台通知悬挂十号风球，突然形成的飓风被命名为“丘比特”，爱神之箭朝着香港射出，一定会有幸运的有情人终成眷属。

但是先得做好预防工作，万一这一箭来个大贯穿，可就得不偿失了。

买好碗碟的Jessie因为手机的天气推送又买了一堆的速食食品和好几卷胶带，废了九牛二虎之力才把三个大袋子给运回去。Ethan和Benji已经起床洗漱好坐在公共客厅中无聊发呆很久了，一个躺着看天花板，另一个抱着电脑心事重重。

“谁帮我一下？真的好重。”Jessie坐在玄关的长凳上气喘吁吁，沙发上的两个人无动于衷，好像石化成了雕塑，摆在院子里说不定飓风都吹不走，而且一定是别致的两件艺术品。

接收不到回应讯号的Jessie认命的把碗碟泡在蓄满热水的池子里，其实更需要洗个热水澡的人是她自己。各种速食食品被塞进客厅茶几下的空间，闻声而来的一猫一狗凑近看看有没有给它们买的东西，发现自己遭到非人对待之后伤心的各自跳到了沙发上两个人的怀里。

英国短毛猫小P趴在Ethan胸前看着Ethan，灰绿色的眼睛和蓝眼睛四目相对，蓝眼睛打了个哈欠把头埋在绿眼睛的胸口休息；美国可卡犬小C坐在Benji身边看着电脑，探头向前看着对面正休息的小P，Benji的目光也跟着一起看过去。看到这幕的Jessie默默拿出手机拍照，然后干了狗粮继续收拾。

“最新消息，十号风球丘比特将于今日19:00左右登录……广大市民朋友做好防风准备……”电视里新闻频道的声音在低气压的房间里缓和气氛，不过这样的BGM没什么作用。

“啊！贴胶带！”Jessie从厨房跑出来，给两个人一人塞了一卷胶带，“你们的房间自己来，图案花式随意，不缺胶带好看为主。”

“Humm？”Benji的目光转到Jessie身上，手中握着卷厚厚的胶带发出委屈的目光，“我以为香港之行能好好玩一趟，这个飓风是怎么回事……？”然后他转头看向了正在把猫放到窝里的Ethan，对方心有灵犀的也回头看他。

“阴天总是让人发困，先休息两天——”Ethan转身走进房间，“Benji，等到飓风过去我们再去玩，你还需要休息，你看你的气色还是不怎么好。”

Benji拿着胶带跟在Ethan身后，“我觉得我身体恢复的差不多了，Ethan，脸色不好的一大原因是没游戏可打。安全上网的网速实在是太慢了，我刚刚连了半天好不容易连上，却登录不进去。”

“那就先别打游戏了。”Ethan在窗户上贴了一个圆，而Benji贴了一个小三角，“我们可以看看电影，或者等飓风过去找一个网吧？”

Benji点点头，看着窗外逐渐阴沉的天空，灰蒙蒙的一片，行人都提着大包小包从超市抢购的食物赶回家，流浪的小动物也跑来跑去寻找安身的地方。可他明明有一个温暖的地方，也有喜欢的人在身旁，可为什么心情也灰蒙蒙的，被乌云笼罩了呢？

“咳咳……”Benji觉得嗓子又开始痒了，但熟悉的异物感没有出现，他又咳嗽两声也没什么反应，或许只是喝水少的缘故吧，他想。

“Benji？还好吗？”Ethan贴好最后一条胶带，Benji也同时完工。

“我没事。”Benji看着两个人的杰作，刚想继续说话，一朵白色的小雏菊从口中吐了出来。

在Ethan面前。

Benji想过很多他向Ethan讲出花吐症的情景，但他没想到是站在刚刚用胶带贴出千年隼号和企业号的窗户前，丘比特即将到来的时刻，亲自向Ethan展示他的症状。他像是渴望光明的一只麻雀，当他向上飞去要化作天鹅时，他被捕猎者的箭射中掉入罪恶的泥潭中变成了乌鸦。

空气稀薄而安静，Benji如六月飞雪般不知所措的站在窗前，“Ethan，我……”他一张口说话，就会有小白花掉落。

Ethan的怀抱很温暖。这是Benji在Ethan突然抱住他时的第一个想法，他六月飞雪般的不知所措在温暖中逐渐融化。Benji回抱住Ethan，他埋头在Ethan的颈窝中，像小P一样蹭了蹭，他想说话，却害怕再看到小雏菊掉落。

“我知道，Benji，我知道怎么回事。”Ethan轻轻拍着Benji的背传达安慰，“你会没事的。”

“你知道？”Benji放开Ethan，拉过Ethan的手把单词一个一个的写出来，指腹从手心划过的感觉有些奇妙，那不是寻常的痒，而是通往心中挑起的悸动。

“午饭好了。”Jessie站在门口，看到正拉着手的二人心中吹了个看戏的口哨，面不改色的发出赞叹：“你们的千年隼号和企业号贴的超像！你们二位真的太棒了！”

说实话这个夸奖挺假的，一看就是为了掩饰尴尬。

坐在饭桌前的Benji一言不发，埋头吃饭，虽然用筷子夹面条这种事他没办法一点就通，但是拆一盒泡面就能得到叉子的道理他一定是懂的。

“珍惜最后一顿丰盛的午餐吧，接下来几天就靠泡面过活了。”Jessie吃完最后一口面，眼中带着哀怨的目光趴在桌子上发出气泡音，就像是小P睡觉时候打呼噜一样咕噜噜的。

对于吃泡面这个问题，Benji毫无表示，Ethan也表现的毫不在意，他现在最在意的是Benji的病怎么才能治好，并且他不能确定Benji是否真的喜欢自己。

Q让Bond发来的资料中另外附赠了一份关于Benji曾经找Q倾诉过的对于Ethan的暗恋感情的记录，Ethan第一反应却是“MI6内勤都这么闲的吗？”然后他看着一篇文笔可圈可点的优秀作文，发现Benji对自己的爱或许比自己爱Benji还深。

但爱是相互的。特工先生好像忘记了这个道理。

“暗恋真美好啊——”Jessie心想，“不过还是想吃狗粮，泡面吃太多会变胖啊！”看着帮Benji倒桑椹汁的Ethan脸上宠溺的微笑，Jessie觉得自己吃撑了。


	5. Chapter 5

7.

丘比特的突然到来，让所有人都措手不及，就像人与人之间的爱意不知从何时开始，也不知何时才能结束。而他带来的暴风雨，浇灌了无数爱人心中的种子，发芽，破土而出，肆意生长，枝蔓纠缠。

此刻全港千万人正热吻，而Ethan和Benji坐在沙发上，一人撸狗一人撸猫。Jessie十分善解人意的回了自己房间，把余下的空间留给两人——他们需要谈谈。

“Benji，只有一个问题，”Ethan看着正刻意躲避自己目光的男人，他想要凑上前去，又怕突然闯进Benji的安全范围会让Benji感到不安，他依旧坐在原处，只是身子朝着Benji的方向微微倾斜，“Benji，看着我。”

“呃……你说。”Benji抬起头，目光躲躲闪闪地看向Ethan。

心脏好像要跳出来一样，Benji想，Ethan会不会吻他。他感觉到自己的脸很烫，耳廓一定很红，那不只是害羞，还有自的小心思马上就要被宣判的紧张，以及对那个美好答案的期待。

Ethan还是伸出了手，他握住Benji的手，将他向自己的方向牵引。

“有些事情你不说，很可能就错过了。”他给Benji一个大大的拥抱，手指扣在Benji的发间，“有些事情你不去尝试，永远都不知道结果。”

有那么一瞬间，Benji觉得自己是在做梦——Ethan柔软的嘴唇贴在自己的嘴唇上。

他瞪大了眼睛，不可置信的看着Ethan的动作，随着他们之间距离的拉近，以及润湿的楼上和越来越少的呼吸，Benji确定这不是个梦。小P和小C跳到了一旁，Ethan顺势把Benji推倒在柔软的沙发上。

“现在你明白了吧？”Ethan说话间，一朵小白花从他口中掉落出来，他伸手去摩挲Benji的唇瓣，“我一直都爱你。”

Benji直直的盯着Ethan，他刚准备张嘴说话，一朵小白花就落在了Ethan的手掌，而他喉咙里的异物感也随之消失不见了。

这个世界上人们为了权力、名利在四处奔波，他们或登上顶峰，或摔下山崖，而能够将他们联系起来的，无论他们拥有的浓烈还是浅薄，那样东西都一直在心底，只要他们需要，那就能够唤醒——是爱，让人们真正聚在一起的是爱。

台风将窗户吹得不断振动，他们朝外看去，空中飞着一束巨大的爱心气球——是这附近某个商场正在做活动的道具，Jessie发誓，绝对不是她偷偷准备好的。

“先生们，我有没有打扰你们？”Jessie看着正以一种“怪异”的姿势靠在沙发上的两个人，“好吧，看来是有够打扰的。”

Jessie手里拿着两张请柬，分别印刷着两个不同的标志。Ethan对其中一个再熟悉不过了，而另一个对Benji来说也是如此。

“两位退休前辈要办周年纪念，你们在邀请之列，去吗？”Jessie把两张不同标志的请柬正确的放在二人手中，“我只是个被抓来充数的，你们千万别怪我。”

Benji听了Jessie的话，疑惑的看向Ethan。

“你是哪个部门的？”Ethan问。

“后勤部，”Jessie小跑到门口，“不过是来自东方的神秘国度。”说完之后Jessie朝他们俩做了个鬼脸，关上门跑走了。

“这也是个同行？”Benji坐在沙发上，“怎么现在同行这么多？”

“不知如此，Benji，我们进了个圈套。”Ethan看着窗外那名为“丘比特”的台风缓慢消散，爱心气球落在了外面的草坪上，“简直就是一个整蛊游戏。”

“Bingo！”房门突然从外面被打开，Jessie再次走了进来，身后还跟着几个Ethan和Benji熟悉的面孔。

“你们两个每次出任务的时候互相盯着让我们怎么办？”

“全世界可能就你们两个不知道你们是互相喜欢了。”

……

一个接着一个把他们俩吐槽了一遍，Benji走上前，“谁能解释一下这是怎么回事吗？”

“别告诉我你没看过Jim Carrey的the Truman show，”Jessie指了指门外，“一个巨大的布景，这可是为了你们俩特制的。”

Benji立刻看向四周的角落，Ethan拉住了他的手。

“放心吧，没有摄像头和监控，基本职业操守还是要遵守的。”Jessie按下了手中的遥控器，他们周围的墙壁像惊喜盒子一样展开，平摊在草坪上。

墙壁落地的瞬间，他们才看清了这里到底有多少人，Q站在Bond身边，朝Benji竖了个大拇指。

“恭喜你们，”Harry笑着给他们递了一束花，“无论过程如何，结局很棒。”

Ethan笑着接了花，“说实在的，从某些方面来看，过程也挺棒的。”

\--------

Ethan和Benji回到了IMF，他们难得的一个假期马上就要结束了。

在正式确认了关系之后，两个人住在了一起，Ethan搬进了Benji的小公寓，只有一张床、一个客厅、一个阳台、一个卫生间的小公寓。起初Ethan本来准备让Benji搬到自己家的，但是Benji觉得那里太大太空，没什么生活的氛围，最终二人还是选择了Benji的意见。

他们会在这里住上几天，然后领取新的任务，前方的路还有很远，有痛苦、有欢笑、有泪水、有喜悦，有一同前行的肩并肩，有绝处逢生的背靠背，他们无条件的信任对方，无条件的爱着对方。

他们的爱情从来都不夹杂着科学含量，不，有那么百分之一，特工们的新科技，让Benji患上了花吐症的“罪魁祸首”，其实只是某个认识法师的特工倾情提供的原料，严格来说，似乎也不太符合科学。无论科学与否，爱意难以解释，它是Ethan与Benji间特有的磁场，他们相互吸引然后紧紧相依。

离开工还有两天的时间，Ethan突然消失了。

Benji认为他是去做一些不可告人的事情，而且很可能是特工年会那边叫他去的，毕竟他们有了布置“楚门的世界”的前科，Benji很难想象他们会只进行一次“整蛊游戏”。

事实证明他是对的，Ethan回来的时候抱着一个巨大的爱心软垫，据Ethan所说，这是特工年会那边送给他们俩的礼物但是当Benji趴在软垫上的时候，他感觉哪里不太对劲。

Ethan拉开软垫的拉链，里面有一个用泡沫和棉花包裹着的礼盒。他们嫌弃的拆开粉色的丝带，一套情趣用品躺在里面，还有张打印的便签——

“希望你们俩生活‘性’福！”

落款是全体特工及军需官。

“他们想的可太周到了，”Benji尴尬的笑了笑，“我有点后悔去军需官年会了。”

“某方面我们得感谢他们。”Ethan抱着Benji在他额头上留下一个吻，“感谢他们让我看到你对我的爱。”

“那我也是，感谢他们，让我看到Ethan Hunt对我的爱。”

“我对你的爱可不止这些。”Ethan吻住Benji的唇，带着Benji走向卧室，一只手还不忘抓住放在一旁的礼盒。

他们从客厅缓慢移动到卧室，唇齿间的空气即将消耗殆尽，Benji的眼中泛着水光，Ethan的一只手已经伸到了他的睡袍里，在他胸前揉捏着。

Ethan脱了自己的衣服，Benji的睡袍也已经大敞着，他白皙的肩膀上留下了几个属于Ethan的吻痕，在Ethan拿出来礼盒里的某些东西时，Benji伸手抵住了Ethan的胸膛。不过Ethan没给他说话的机会，Benji一出声便成了破碎的呻吟。

直到万事完毕，Benji的头埋在Ethan的脖颈处，他小声说——

“我爱你，Ethan。但是这条床单还是我新买的！”


End file.
